<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Bells by BeanPasteMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341953">Wedding Bells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanPasteMan/pseuds/BeanPasteMan'>BeanPasteMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, Hurt No Comfort, I was emo last night, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Sex, sorry this is so short, this is really sad i'm sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanPasteMan/pseuds/BeanPasteMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm still waiting on you. You said it wouldn't take too long.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lieutenant Garuru/Colonel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really don't know what compelled me to write this but I was listening to sad piano after I got home from work and then I wrote this. Forgive me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, did you remember?” Colonel smiled as cold wind whipped his face. The suit he wore protected him from the bitter cold. Kind of an unfortunate day to do this.</p><p> </p><p>Bells chimed in the background as small groups of people gathered around, everyone in their formal wear. Beautiful bouquets of flowers sat atop a large wooden surface. Quiet conversations of family talking to friends and colleagues. Several of Colonel's superiors were here as well, dressed in their formal best, decorated with ribbons and metals like a jewelry store. Colonel tugged at the collar of his own uniform, making some of his own metals jingle.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at a purple flower with a ribbon tied around it when a heavy hand suddenly clasped his shoulder firmly. He turned around and locked eyes with the gruff man that was Garuru's father.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey son.” He grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, sir.” Colonel responded quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell of a day to have this.” He huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Colonel let out a light chuckle before turning his attention back to the purple flower. “Yeah, it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen my boy anywhere around?”</p><p> </p><p>“No sir, I think he's inside somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” He pat Colonel's shoulder firmly twice before walking off.</p><p> </p><p>Colonel pulled the thick scarf he had around his neck tighter as it waved behind his back, gracefully dancing in the wind. This was his favorite scarf, one Garuru had given him a while back.</p><p> </p><p>“Time sure does fly by.”</p><p> </p><p>It felt like only yesterday that they'd gotten engaged. It was scary at first, but exciting. Scary, because of how people were going to react to it, but exciting to spend the rest of their lives together.</p><p> </p><p>Colonel was so excited to say yes as Garuru bent down on one knee to propose to him in Colonel's old office where they first met. It was the least romantic place to propose, but they weren't a very romantic couple. The ring was a simple onyx band, slim and elegant, just like Colonel. They had sex on that desk after that, like they had done many times before.</p><p> </p><p>After moving in to a nicer apartment together, they began to plan the wedding, but right as they chose a date, Garuru was deployed for six months.</p><p> </p><p>Longest six months of Colonel's life.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm still waiting on you. You said it wouldn't take too long.”</p><p> </p><p>Soft piano played over the numbers of voices. Someones mother was crying off in the distance. A girl walked by and put down a flower in front of Colonel, he smiled back at her. He watched her white dress flow in the wind as she walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Pedals and stray stalks from flowers blown away by the wind adored the ground around Colonel's feet. A lone bunch of hyacinth swayed gently in a slim cylindrical vase. Garuru's favorite flower.</p><p> </p><p>As Colonel was about to make his way over to the flowers to observe them, a strong gust of wind whipped throughout the tent and blew over a picture sitting atop a podium. It landed face first with a loud smack. Colonel flinched and walked over to pick it up. He smiled, it was his favorite picture of Garuru. One of his military uniform with his dad and brother. The stern look on his face still present, but a small smirk, barely noticeable unless you knew him, formed at the corner of his mouth. Colonel admired his beautiful, strong features, his strong eyebrows and tanned skin. That permanent scowl and dark hair. He was a masterpiece.</p><p> </p><p>Colonel placed the picture back upright as looked out into the crowd again, when he spotted a familiar figure that made his heart stop.</p><p> </p><p>Broad shoulders clothed with his formal suit fitting around his figure and muscles. Hair combed back neatly, face shaved and a black scarf around his neck. His eyes met Colonel's and he gave a warm smile. Softening up his features hardened from a rough lifetime of being the eldest son in a prestigious military family, from being a leader in war and being the most revered sniper in the army. The usual scowl wiped from his face as he looked at peace.</p><p> </p><p>Colonel stood speechless before mouthing out-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What are you doing here?' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Garuru smiled and mouthed back- '<em>I love you'</em></p><p> </p><p>A woman stepped in front of him and Colonel lost him. Suddenly the cold didn't feel that bad anymore. Colonel stared numbly at the place where his lover once stood as the wind cut right through him. He was suddenly hyper-aware of the band on his finger, it felt so heavy. He rested his hand on the wood and followed the curve of it with his fingers, ring catching on the raised details around the seam.</p><p> </p><p>The bells chimed again as tears streamed down Colonel's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“So you remembered?”</p><p> </p><p>He stroked the smooth wood of the casket. Shaking numbly as he stared at the onyx ring resting against a single hyacinth placed at the top.</p><p> </p><p>“It was supposed to be our wedding day.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>